The present invention relates to a motor used in, for example, a compressor of an air conditioner or a refrigerator, and a compressor using the motor.
In the related art, a motor 101 used in a compressor and the like comprises a rotor 110, and a stator 120 disposed outside of the rotor 110 in a radial direction with a clearance from the rotor 110 and comprising a stator core 121 having two or more slots 122 wound with one or more winding wires (not illustrated), as illustrated in FIG. 9. The rotor 110 comprises a rotor core 111 and two or more slots 112 that is arranged in a circumferential direction of the rotor core 111 and one magnet 113 is disposed in each of the slots 112 (for example, JP 2003-32921 A). Since it is not easy to manufacture a magnet which is flat and has a large size, a motor is also provided, in which a magnet is divided into two pieces in a circumferential direction of the rotor, and the two pieces are bonded and inserted into each of the slots.